The invention herein pertains to new and useful means for facilitating the filling and handling of conventional plastic trash bags and the like.
The conventional plastic trash bag, normally formed of extremely thin and flexible plastic, for example low density polyethylene, has come into common usage for a great variety of purposes both around the home and elsewhere. The widespread acceptance and use of such bags evidences their basic practicality, notwithstanding that the extremely flexible or flacid nature of such bags makes them difficult to fill and handle, and easily torn when sharp edged materials are packed therein.
One of the more common uses of the larger sizes of such bags, and an area wherein the present invention is particularly, although not exclusively, concerned, is in the collecting of lawn and garden debris which ranges from heavy compacted grass clippings to sharp edged twigs, small branches, and the like. The use of such bags in this environment is less than completely convenient in view of the flexible nature of the bag and the necessity for retaining the bag, and particularly the mouth thereof, open in order that the debris might be either dropped therein or in some manner swept therein. One proposed solution to this problem will be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,157 issued to Helen F. Large, wherein a plastic hoop is inserted into the open mouth of the bag and a ramp provided in outwardly extending relation to the hoop for the inward guiding of swept debris. Similar bag mouth engaging devices will also be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 112,727 issued to W. F. Lum, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,782 issued to J. W. Richards.
Other proposals for stabilizing flexible bags will be noted in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,384,709 Thoren; PA0 3,915,329 Zaks; PA0 3,917,107 Bottas et al; PA0 3,945,314 Hennells.
Zaks proposes a filling device for plastic trash bags which is frusto-conical and received, as a liner, within a plastic bag which may in turn be supported by the liner. Bottas et al and Hennells are concerned with refuse compactors and provide inner supports for bags which are in turn received within receptacles. This is also generally shown in Thoren wherein the inner support is in the nature of a collar.
While not specifically noted in the above patents, it is also a common expedient to provide a plastic bag within a conventional trash can with the upper portion of the bag draped over the side of the can, thus providing some degree of stability to the flexible bag during the loading thereof. However, a major problem encountered with such an arrangement is the tendency for introduced debris, particularly when involving prickly branches, twigs and the like, to tear or shred the bag. This occurs both during the introduction of the material and as the loaded bag is being removed. There is also the problem of the bag slipping into the supporting can or receptacle during the loading.